combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Regen
thumb|right|300px|Using Explosives in QuarantineQuarantine Regen '''(formerly known as just '''Quarantine) is Combat Arms's 8th Game Mode that was introduced in the 07-28-09 Patch. Overview As the name suggests, every player has been Quarantined within the surrounding area, so there is no possible way out. With no other option, the main objective of this Game Mode is to successfully "Quarantine" the Infection, making sure it never sees the light of day. Mercenaries will try to stay alive and take out any Infected personnel, while the latter try to eradicate any survivors. Players are expected to use their knowledge of the terrain to their advantage, and work together to survive. Quarantine Regen's style of gaming resembles that of many other games, such as Halo 3's Infection Mode ''gameplay, traits from '''Left 4 Deads "Special Infected" and mission style, and the similar eerie surroundings from '''Call of Duty: World at War.' Maps *'Currently' #Overdose (Default map) #Two Towers #Showdown #Warhead #Junk Flea #Kill Creek As the CA Storyline progresses, it seems that more and more areas are becoming "Quarantined". There also does not appear to be a pattern that will be followed. Nexon may continue to randomly add Quarantine to certain maps that currently exist or even design maps specifically for Quarantine. Gameplay Pre-game: There is a period of 20 seconds of which the humans can prepare for the Host Infected to be chosen. Actual game: After the 20 seconds are over, 2-3 humans will be chosen to become Host Infected, depending on the amount of players currently in the round. (If there's more than 8 players, then it will be 3.) Objectives *The primary goal of the Infected is to take out every single surviving Mercenary, The Host Infected are to pass on their virus to other players; ensuring their strength in numbers. The Infected must then work together to try and kill all of the survivors. As long as a Human dies, the Infected will achieve their goal. Surviving the duration of the round isn't required, but it will give you more points. *The primary goal of the Survivors is completely wiping out the Infected. The surviving Humans must attempt to regroup or isolate themselves after the Hosts are chosen. From there, they must work together or hold out while taking out any Infected personnel one-by-one. Contrary to popular belief, surviving the duration of the round is NOT the point of the game. It is completely optional, and the only reason for doing so is to gain more points. If a hopeless situation arises, killing yourself can be perfectly honorable. (Especially when you take out several of the Infected with you.) There are 3 ways that a round can end. *1 : The Infected are all destroyed. (20 points to every Survivor, -1 for every Infected) *2 : Time runs out. (20 points to every Survivor, 0 for every Infected) *3 : Everyone has been Infected/died. (3 points every remaining Infected) Note that you must still be "alive" by the end of a round in order to gain any points. So if you're aiming to get EXP, then suicide is highly discouraged in Quarantine Regen. Rules In order for an Infection to Infect a human, they must attack them once with a melee attack. The Infected, however, can be knocked back with gunfire. This advantage can help keep the Infected at bay, and can be used to knock them off high ground if needed. However, if the Infected stay completely immobile while crouching, they'' cannot ''be knocked back until they begin to move. Specifically for Overdose, there are two "Safe Rooms" that the humans can enter at the 1-minute mark. The Safe Rooms can be useful in order to hold out against the Infected, if players can time it correctly. However, no 'Safe Room is perfect; as they can eventually be breached. It is recommended that you stay on guard and keep away from any openings at all times to ensure that you don't get infected by a Infection attacking through a window. The Infected Unlike the Infected from Cabin Fever, these Infected a much more agile and deadly. They are capable of instantly killing a player, as well as passing on their Infection to their victims. To add to their advantage, the Infected have the following boosts: '''The Infected: ' *are immune to poison/toxicity *are immune to water/drowning damage *are immune to height damage/falling. *are immune to flashes/bright lights. *are immune to nutshots. *are rather resistant to headshots. (They'll still do extra damage, but they are far from a 1-hit Kill.) *are highly resistant to bullet damage. (Bullet resistance once ranged from near-immunity (0-4 max), to the current maximum (6-15) after a series of patches). #However, an Infected will eventually die from a volley of direct gunfire, fired from several players. #Most bullets do only one damage to an Infected. That means that that 1 bullet = 1 damage. Sniper shots, as well as headshots are not included. *are highly resistant to the attacks of other Infected. (One Infected swipe will Inflict 20-30 damage at most) *are moderately resistant to melee damage (Though melee damage is extremely discouraged, as human players can easily become Infected) *are moderately resistant to explosives and fire damage (These weapons are some of the most efficient methods of destroying the Infected) *can travel at an extremely fast pace (Equal to Viper and much faster than the Light Vest/Military Bandana combination) *have 2.5x the stamina of a normal human. (3.5x for a Host Infected) *can regenerate HP. (After 3 seconds devoid of movement, every second after that period will regain 10% of an Infected's original health.) *have HP depending on the Vest worn, as well as the type of Infection: #Light Vest- 225 HP for Host Infection and 150 HP for Viral Infection #Recon Vest- 225 HP for Host Infection and 150 HP for Viral Infection #Medium Vest- 300 HP for Host Infection and 200 HP for Viral Infection. #Assault Vest- 350 HP for Host Infection and 235 HP for Viral Infection #Balanced Vest- 350 HP for Host Infection, and 235 HP for Viral Infection. #Heavy Vest- 375 HP for Host Infection and 250 HP for Viral Infection. #Tanker Vest- 375 for Host infection and 275 for Viral Infection #Commando Vest- 400 HP for Host Infection and 270 HP for Viral Infection. Due to the 2/3/10 update, the numbers have been changed due to the re-release of Quarantine as Quarantine Regen Map Changes (Varies from Map to Map.) '''All "Quarantined' maps will have changes from their original layouts to readjust to the gameplay mode. So basically all maps will be different from their original counterparts. There is no perfect "safe spot" in any map. Glitchers/Hackers/Power levelers may seem to have a better chance at surviving, but it is far from being guaranteed. Anyone (even hackers) can still be easily Infected if they are neglectful. * Overdose - In Overdose, the "safe doors" at Alpha and Bravo open only after the 1-minute mark is reached. They can also be locked and partially destroyed. The ladder near the lab has been removed, and there is an operating table within the lab. *'Two Towers' - Two Towers now takes place in the late afternoon, where the sky is reddish-orange in color. The bottom portion of ladders into the two towers are removed so the towers are rendered useless. The large doors in Bravo base are now covered in blood. There is also a cloud of toxic gas under the building, coupled with a wooden plank at the first level which allows quicker access to both sides. There are also fishing nets which can be used to climb in and out of water. Both the Infected AND humans can use them. *'Showdown - '''Showdown continues to take place at night. The map has now been cut off from the surrounding city; mostly by a blockade of wrecked cars and debris nearby. It now has overhangs on the buildings on which players can team up and combat the Infected. A large truck is now also present in the middle of the map, right next to a number of astrewn boxes. The boxes on the truck can be used to access higher areas within the map. The new overhangs can be ideal for staging group efforts, as they provide great visibility over the area to spot and hold back the Infected. They are also hard (but not impossible) to reach. *'Warhead -''' Warhead now takes place directly at night. The sewer canal system has been opened, and the entire channel is now flooded with toxic water. Toxic gas also hovers over the water. The wooden bridge between Alpha and Bravo has partially collapsed in the middle, and Alpha's bath and locker room have now been blocked by fallen lockers. There is also a special explosive barrel that will ignite before exploding. It can inflict at least 500 damage to the Infected, and the blast cannot be tanked or evaded directly. The field area beside Alpha's spawn point and the area across the sewer opening are now accessible. Two dumpsters and a metal crate are also accessible, providing a hiding spot for human players to hide in. *'Junk Flea' - Junk Flea now takes place during the late afternoon. The stairs that lead up to the center walkway are now gone, so it can no longer be easily accessed. There are crates strewn everywhere; the majority of which are strewn closely around the walkway. Several of the crates also stack up, allowing players to get on top of the walkway and fend off the Infected. The wooden platform area near Alpha base is now halved. *'Kill Creek' - Kill Creek now takes place in the late afternoon. There is a large truck on the lower bridge, with graffiti written all over it. It will block off most easy access to either sides of the map. The train's roof can now be accessed, either by climbing a partially-broken ladder near Alpha's spawn, or entering the center compartment and jumping on some crates to reach the top. Strategies (Vary from map to map) One important aspect for EVERYONE is to pick a good room. Try to avoid rooms with "Clan'ners" (several players from the same clan), or rooms with suspected hackers. If you do so, there will be a chance that you and your friends will get kicked or hacked. If you can vote-kick, you can try to vote-kick the most suspicious player immediately. But for obvious reasons, do not tell them you're going to do so. Once you find a room, PLAY FAIR. You don't want to get noobed, and others don't want to be either. Don't go setting off mines, luring enemies, or performing any other tactics that will get your fellow players killed. If someone other idiot begins to do so, avoid or get rid of them immediately. Stay clear of noobs. Though they might not always intend harm, they more often than not do so. For Humans: *Don't crowd at popular spot from the start. Safety in numbers is moot because if someone in the area is becomes a Host, a domino effect may very well happen. If you see a crowd beginning to form, ditch them immediately. *NEVER leave your back vulnerable, especially when you're running away. If possible, run backwards while shooting the enemy from behind. (though make sure there's no one ahead of you first) *Don't run or flee, but fall back in an orderly fashion. If you're planning on entering the Safe Rooms, slowly back into them while holding off the Infected through the doorway. Players who turn their backs to the enemy and run headfirst into the saferooms can be extremely vulnerable. Several cowardly players may end up crowding the door, a disasterous outcome for every survivor within the area. While other players cover, another player must immediately lock the door. If a player reacts too slowly, you'll end up letting in stray Infected who get into the room just as the doors close. *If you really ''want to deal damage, use explosives. Melee is useless unless the Infected you're trying to take down is a friend or AFK. Don't waste your bullets thinking you can kill the Infected easily. Conserve ammo to keep the Infected at bay. *Don't shoot' 'when the Infected are crouching. If you do, you'll waste ammo and they won't be pushed back. Also, don't shoot all at once. Some Infected will not charge until you reload. Getting caught off-guard will be a horrible mistake. *When in groups, it is important that you '''stay away' from the edges to avoid "kamikaze" attacks from the Infected (those who get too close to the edge and fall). *Cover EVERY possible entrances/openings/sides. If a teammate doesn't pay attention, it will cost you dearly. *Try to stick in reliable groups. Make sure that you camp out in a decent, hard-to-reach area. *Bring the right weapons. #Explosives are a must. Bring projectiles, such as an RPG-7, LAW or M32, and plenty of grenades and mines. A full set of mines (3) will instantly kill most Viral Infections (zombies with 150+ HP), even if they have full HP. However, they will not take out fully-healed Host Infections (zombies with 250+ HP), although it will damage them a great deal, making them good targets to finish off with other weapons (like a Machine Gun). You should be very aware of your surroundings when you plant mines. If a player near you becomes a Host as you plant your mines, they will most likely set them off and you'll die instantly. To make things worst, the Infected will not take ANY damage at all, because the 3-second invincibility also applies to the Infected while they're "spawning." And lastly (but very important), avoid noobish teammates who may shoot/hit your mines, which will waste them and end up damaging/killing you. Unless it was unintentional, it's recommended that you kick these players ASAP for Team-killing because they can and will do it again to you or others. #At least one Machine Gun is recommended; these weapons are extremely good for defending or mounting offensives. Even with the bad portability, they can be vital since you may end up camping a lot. #It also helps to recognize the signs and sounds the infected make. In case you somehow haven't noticed yet, infected leave trails of bloody footprints and you can easily tell which direction an infected has gone to so you know where your NOT gonna go. Infected will make a noise that sounds somewhat like a dog panting when sprinting or entering a poisonise area, although the player controlling the infected can easily hear it, it's much harder for you to hear, so be on alert. Finally, you should be able to distinguish a host infection from a viral infection. Viral infections are marked by a something that looks close to a desert camo, while host infections retain their original vests so if you see any infected with something other than a strange yellowish vest, they are host infections and will take more firepower to take down. #Shotguns that have a fast fire rate and quick reload (such as the M4 Super 90, and any variation of the Spas-12) can prove to be very useful. They can be reloaded bullet-by-bullet, and shot in the middle of reloading, making it almost impossible for the Infected to sneak up on you while reloading. #Any gun with a high rate of fire, quick reload, or does moderately high damage is also useful (i.e. PP-19/PP-19 MOD). Stay away from guns that have single shot. (i.e. Sniper Rifles) *The Infected may have tough defences, but they aren't invincible. Whittle down their health and keep a constant barrage of firepower going. Once completely pinned, it'll be nearly impossible for an Infected to move. Try to pin down isolated zombies, and you'll kill then eventually. Still, don't forget to cover ALL the sides! *Weaken an Infected (by at least 50 HP) before luring it into your traps. If you let it in too early, it'll probably survive and take your or your teammates out. *If an Infected flees after it has been shot at constantly, shoot after it and finish it off. Most likely, that Infected had been severely weakened, and you should finish it off before it gets a chance to heal. If you lack the necessary weapons, pin it down so others can finish it off for you. However, don't go running off after it; as it may well be a trap. *Don't hide in obvious places; and especially, NEVER camp in the same place more than twice in a row. (Even in large groups, this is highly un-recommended). Never think that, "I don't have be faster than the Infected, as long as I can outrun my teammates." It is very difficult to win by yourself, so unless you are fully prepared, you must use teamwork to survive. You must also know WHEN and WHO to team up with. Don't join a group if you think they'll have a good chance at failing. Stick with the better, more experienced players and work together. Remember to regroup only AFTER the Hosts have been chosen. *If you're one of (or are) one of the last remaining humans, try to hold off the Infected until the time runs out. If survival seems impossible, lure the Infected and take yourself out with style. You may end up luring the Infected away from the surviving humans, and if you time it right, you might take out plenty of Infected while dying (or even afterwards). *Never attract attention to yourself. Remain hidden and out-of-sight at all times. (Unless you think you can handle it) *If you're one of the remaining Survivors, watch out for traitorous teammates snuff out your hideout after they become Infected. Don't forget that they can see your name and position while they're still "alive," so it is recommended that you find a new spot right away. *Don't stay with teammates that you think are unscrupulous. Avoid people who are pretending to be "nice zombies", by checking their kill count and NEVER letting them near you. If you choose to trust them (which is extremely discouraged), continue to keep your distance. Also try to avoid "glory-seekers" or traitors who end up endangering the whole group because they open the Safe Doors or get too close to the edge. (Especially when on purpose) If an idiotic teammate gets Infected within a Safe Room, pin him down and make sure he stays there. *Always be on the lookout for AFK Infected. Pull out your knife and get to work, without attracting the others. However, make SURE that the Infected you're trying to kill is really AFK. Some Infected may try to look like AFK and "play dead". If you think that's the case, try to weaken the Infected from afar and see if it reacts. Even then, you should approach the Infected with caution, and immediately fall back if it moves. *Plant all of your mines on the same exact spot if possible. Don't put them in a wide spread to try and increase the chances of hitting a zombie. Sometimes one goes off without the rest doing so, making your mines ineffective. It's much better plant them all in one cluster and hope that an Infected gets taken out in one shot. On the other hand, don't place mines close to each other unless they're practically on top of each other because once one is triggered, the whole lot goes up. #Planting them in clusters also slightly increases the overall damage, and it gives you a better chance of efficiently killing several zombies at once. #Try to avoid planting them in places where you teammates can trigger them on purpose/accidentally. Keep them in places where the Infected often approach, but keep them "out-of-the-way." Do NOT let other players set their mines near yours, and vice-versa. It is a complete waste of explosives #Don't squander your mines right away, but wait till the 1.15-minute mark. You'll never know when you might need them. #Speed planting is efficient, because you can place a bunch of mines quickly within the same exact spot. Infected players who don't notice or expect only one mine will recklessly charge at it, getting you an easy kill. *To kill the Infected, use combinations of weaponry. Make sure to shoot at the right time, with the right weapon so you can get the kill. Save your stronger weapons for later use, and use your weaker (expendable) ones first. (For example, when you have multiple grenades, the last one you should throw is always an HE-frag if possible.) *Sometimes it is more beneficial to kill yourself rather than become Infected, especially if you have Mines, Claymores, or Hornets set up within the area. This is because if you die as a human, your set-up weapons will remain in place and you can continue to kill the Infected after you die, which may garner you more points than Infecting humans. *Take turns shooting the Infected so that you can hold them at bay more efficiently. (Unless you are certain that they are on low HP and want to destroy them) This is also efficient for saving ammo so you don't end up reloading at the worst possible moment... *Look for footprints! Infected leave a trail of bloody shoe-prints wherever they go. If you see some, it obviously means there are Infected nearby, so avoid going in that direction. *If you're aiming to use melee in Quarantine, try to get a specific knife and bring it with you. #For distanced combat, use a weapon with long range. The Ninjato and Tomahawk can outreach the claws of most Infected, giving you a better chance to kill them safely. #For close-combat, use a weapon that's quick and fast. The default M9, its variants, and any other quick and light weapon will help you take out the Infected much quicker and easier, as well as allowing you to travel faster. *If you're going to suicide, try to do the following: #Set some spread-out mines in the area, before or while you encounter the Infected. Afterwards, lure a large group of Infected towards your "trap" and throw a grenade down. Evade the Infected long enough (but keep them within the area) until the grenade explodes, giving you an easy accolade. #Leave some well-placed mines elsewhere before killing yourself. That way, you'll still get kills after you die. # Although very unreliable, sometimes a glitch occurs where the death mark (a players IGN colored in gray signifying that they have died) will appear over an infected's/survivor's head. This will follow them wherever they go so you will know their postition at all times. This also means that the game registers them as dead, so if there are only 2 humans/infected left and one of them has the floating death marker, only one person needs to be infected/killed for the game to end, though that player can still retaliate/infect. You can easily tell when this glitch has occured by looking at the survivor/infected count towards the end of a round. If the game ends (all the survivors dead/infected or all the infected dead) but the survivor/infected count says that one survivor/infected is still alive. # Lure your Infected enemies towards your human enemies; on the other hand, lure them away from your friends. *If you're running from the Infected, there are a number of things you can do. #Move erratically. NEVER run in a straight line, but jump around, zig-zag, and stop randomly. This will be key '''in evading the Infected, and it'll help lose them easily. #Make use of every exit possible. If you're on the run, and you see a shortcut or exit, don't hesistate to take it and get out. Going backwards is more useful than you'd think... #Ditch your doomed teammates or noob "comrades" before they die, giving you a head-start in running away. HOWEVER, do not make your exit noticable, and go somewhere secluded, NOT a popular spot. For the Infected: *Rushing is a good strategy against the Humans. You will startle them and they will either flee or hold their ground. The bullets are easy to maneuver and if you are pinned, your teammates can flank them. Also, when startled the humans will usually shoot, regardless of whether they are standing their ground or fleeing. Your teammates can hear the gunshots from across the map and come to your aid. *If you crouch and stay still, you can't be pushed back. Use this to your advantage, but watch your health. Flee if your health is low and recover it. *Infected are nearly invulnerable to everything. Use your immunity to falling, water, poisons, flashes, and nearly any other types of damage to your advantage and search maps thoroughly. Eventually, you will discover where your enemy is hiding. *It will pay off if you search very thoroughly in larger maps. Think about what you would do if you were still Human and where you would go. *Look in all the hiding spots that you'd normally hide in. *Before you become Infected, take careful notice of the specific hiding places of your former teammates... *When several Infected are running around, chasing one or two Humans, stand still and wait for them to come to you. They normally never see that coming. *NEVER get pinned down by the humans. For "straggler" Infected, this will usually be a death sentence *Beware of players with varieties of explosives or special weapons. These weapons are not your friends: M32 Grenade Launcher, LAW, RPG-7, Flamethrower, M69 HE Frag, Claymore, M93 Hornet, and M16A1 Mines. Specialist Weapons should be avoided; namely, the Grenade Launcher, the Claymore and the Hornet which can cause devastating damage. *Also, try to set off traps, but only if you think you can do it with the HP you have left. this way, you can waste the Humans' ammo, and make it easier for your comrades to attack *Try to dodge traps as much as possible. If it is unavoidable, let someone else take the fall and trigger them, while you take that chance to attack. Map Strategies (The Specifics) These are strategies for specific maps in the game. Use this information wisely! '''Humans Overdose: ''' #When the "Safe Rooms" open, try to get into the rooms as quickly as possible, away from the window and doors and lock the door. When staging team efforts, ALWAYS have some people covering so the rest can get inside first. However, don't act like a hero, because selfish players might lock you out. Protect others, but always bail into the safe room only when the time is right. #NEVER run off by yourself if you can avoid it. The Infected are always on the lookout for stragglers, as they make easy prey... #NEVER try to solo a group of Infected by yourself. You will almost always end up dying. Always try to stay with your teammates (If there are any left.) If you are the risky sort, try camping on the cabinet or camera in the Laboratory, but not from the start. Wait till the round is coming to a close. #When the 1-minute mark is reached and the safe doors are opened, if you think that you have a good chance, take it and run to the opposite room. Be wary of the following: Other players might copy you, and are capable of getting you killed easily. OR, The Infected may be camping both sides, especially your current location, so don't try it if you think you won't make it. #Try to separate yourself from others during the last few moments of a round. (if you aren't doing so already) #A good hiding spot is near the Office Saferoom. There is a couple of bin/barrel things, a few are toppled over. People can hide between the wall and the barrels but this spot is commonly known. #Also near the office there is a set of two pipes with water gushes out of them. This can be a good hiding spot already also well-known. #There is a camera in the room with the blood and dentist chair. You can get on it by jumping from the ledge of the window onto it. #Be careful when you are travelling through the nerve gas pipes. The Infected can hear you coughing... #If your teammates are getting seriously pinned, if there is no other way, make a distraction for your teammates. Lure them into traps and blow them up along with yourself. If there is a last minute mark, it can be useful for giving a victory to humans. '''Two Towers: #This map is harder to team up in, because there is simply no good spot to camp in. However, the map is very large, so there are plenty of hiding spaces far and between. #The Roof is a good place to jump around and hide on. Be careful as to not attract attention, however. #Don't walk around too much. The noise of your footsteps is easily carried across the entire building. #With expert maneuvering, it is possible to get on the wooden beam near Alpha's staircase to the roof. This is done by entering through the broken part of the roof and carefully moving forward. Once in this hiding spot, the Infected cannot infect you unless they attack through the roof above you. This is not a glitch but most likely attributed to the disjointed hitbox of the Infected's melee attack. *'Showdown' #Use the Roofs here to stage team efforts! #This map is rather small, so there are very few unnoticed hiding spots. Try to move around as often and subtlely as you can. #Don't go running off in random directions, as you can't run around unnoticed for long. #Make sure to cover ALL sides. The Infected may come up with more ways to surprise you then you'd think... *'Warhead' #This map is moderately large, and contains very good hiding places. Use every part of the map to your advantage. #Like Two Towers, this map is also harder to stage team efforts in because of the simple lack of area. Smaller groups that spread out are recommended. #There is a large variety of map changes in your favor. Try out the dustbins, the cabinets, or any newly rearranged map terrain. #Hide behind the forklift; the garage door behind you is closed and few players can spot you if you crouch behind it. #In the shower room, near the barrel the placement of the lockers will form a niche that Infected players sometimes neglect to check. #If staging team-efforts, good camping spots include Alpha's base (the little fenced area), the locker room (across the broken bridge from A to B), and the generator room (under the vents). #The bins near the generator room can be opened by pressing E when the icons shows up. Make sure to stay back or else the lid would only be partially closed. #The shower room is sometimes a strategic place to make a stand as the super-barrel is blocking the back. The only way in is through the walkway connecting the two buildings. Only stupid players will try to dare tamper with the super barrel while other infected are around. *'Junk Flea' #Try to stay and defend the roof or the second level of the two Bases. Players can stage team efforts by defending on the roof of the tunnel. #This map is small, so hiding spots are far in between. It's best if you solo or stay in one large group. #Try to stay as a group or in groups so to increase the chance of survival. #Also, it is possible to get past the two ventilation systems attached to Alpha's spawn by utilizing the physics engine to jump around each vent. The difficulty of pulling off this feat allows humans to stay alive by themself but continuous jumping and maneuvering is needed to avoid attacks from below. #If you are on a shipping crate that has a box and/or a explosive barrel around it to get up the crate, get on top of the crate, shoot the box until it is destroyed, and plant mines on the barrel. Chances are you'll get a infection kill. #Don't run around too much. The map is small, so it isn't hard for the infected to catch you. *'Kill Creek' #Try to get on to the pilings of the higher bridge. The small walking platforms make it easy to push the Infected off with machine guns and the players will be high enough that jump attacks will not work. However, getting on to the pilings is very tricky if not done right and oftentimes leads to player deaths. Players who do get on to the pilings are sometimes called "acrobats" for their seemingly high agility and mobility. #An alternate strategy is to get on top of the train. As there are only 2/3 ways for the Infected to get on, placing mines at these entry points will help hold off the infection. #Go down on the sides of Alpha/Bravo base because there are ledges on the sides. #Hide under the bridge sides (in the river) but run up the corner so the zombies can't see you. #Try hiding in the corners of the map. Sometimes, the infected won't expect it. Infected *'Overdose:' #If you feel like ambushing the Humans, hiding spots include the barrels, the structure behind the shallow pool, on the camera, on the cabinet, in one of the rooms next to the cupboards, in a gap in the crates, the vents, the support poles near the elevators, behind the box at the top of the ramp and the green exit sign next to the stairway in the area that leads to the operation room. #Leap from ledge to ledge instead of following straight paths. This will catch the humans off guard. #When the safe rooms are about to disengage the locks, keep your distance and watch for stragglers. There are always a few "selfish" players that abandon the group at the last minute and make a run for the opposite safe room, usually the elevator. Stragglers attempt to make a run when they see no infected around, so it is always wise to make a quick look at the other exit point. #If the doors are locked, attack the doors with as many people as possible as quick as possible to try and break them. Alternatively, try to get to the doors before they are opened, so anyone wishing to seek refuge inside will be infected. #Hide near but not in abandoned safe rooms, in the hope that some player will run to it eventually. #Watch out for mines in the smaller vents, because they are very hard to avoid, don't try to jump over them cause you will fail. If you can, go a different way, or you can wait for another infected to go through and clear them for you >=D. *'Two Towers' #You can swim without dying. Use this to search the lower areas of Two Towers and to get back up when knocked off. #Search every nook and cranny in the building. Also search everywhere OUTSIDE the building. #Scan the surroundings from the ocean. You will see some, if not most players by looking up at the sides. #Spread out. You will find more humans if you do. #If the humans are packed on the broken crane platform, then head up to the roof window overlooking Alpha base and jump down. This will catch them offguard since they will be focused on the second floor window. *'Showdown' #The overhangs can be safe, but not for long. Find other ways to get up on roofs as opposed to conventional methods such as taking the long way around or by making a tower stack on the boxes to get up to the overhang. #Check behind the buildings and on the side of the roofs. *'Warhead' #Check in all the newly added areas in Warhead. You can swim through the canal without taking damage, so look around carefully. #Avoid the "super-explosive" barrel near the fallen lockers. They will decimate anything nearby, even Infected. #Stay in areas where the occasional "good zombie" can block you out, letting the humans enjoy an easy yet unfair victory. *'Junk Flea' #Check all corners of the map e.g. the bases,under the tunnel etc. #It become easier once the number of humans is less than the Infected as the area is small. #Go in groups so as to break the humans defense easily but at the same time try not to rush to a group of humans solo as most of the time you ended up getting killed. #Look for humans that have broken from their groups, or are in the process of solo-ing. They are usually easier to infect. #Form a zombie tower to go up to the rooftop and Infect the humans that may occupy it. *'Kill Creek' #If there are "acrobats" found on the pilings of the top bridge, be very careful when treading towards the humans. Because of the limited space, you will get shoved off very easily with concentrated fire. Stay crouched as long as possible and even back up against a bar if you need the support. Your reward will be that the humans won't be able to do anything once you reach them as there is nowhere to run. #The best way to deal with the train campers is to attack the mines from below and then rush the humans. Have other Infected players wait below to catch humans as they abandon ship. Trivia *Currently, the only Safe Rooms in the whole game exist within Overdose. No other map currently shares this unique trait. *Currently, Quarantine is the only game mode that orders every player oppositely; Players who arrive first are pushed to the back of the scoreboard, while newcomers stay in front. *An interesting fact about Quarantine is that if all the humans (or all but one) "somehow" die before the Host Countdown is completed, the Humans automatically "win" the round. *The Infected can only "instantly" Infect other players in Quarantine. They are also much more mobile and powerful than they usually are outside of the game. *The Infected can cough in the toxic gas, though it doesn't hurt them. They also can swim, though other players cannot. *As of late, many people use Quarantine as a good hacking opportunity because they can get massive kill amounts without any downsides, and it didn't count towards their score. (kill-count) However, playing Quarantine will NOW affect your K/D. So every suicide, Infected death, and Infected kill will count. *Because of the massive OPK and other hack riots, there is currently NO high score for users who are skilled at Infecting on the CA Website. *In "Quarantined" maps, you can hear other player's gunshots and ricochets from far away, when you usually can't in other Game Modes. Due to either Quarantine itself, or the lack of constant gunfire, "super-sonic" hearing is possible for the Infected as well as the Humans, especially in Overdose. *The gameplay of Quarantine is very similar to that of Halo 3's Infection Mode, where players kill each other, turning the victims into "zombies" who try and Infect the surviving players. *The surroundings of Quarantine seem to be based on that of Call of Duty: World at War's Nazi Zombie mode. There is a demonic announcer voice at the beginning and end of each round, starting at the countdown and ending with either "Infected Win", or "Humans Win". The eerie music and screams, as well as the dreary backgrounds and bloodstains also add to that effect. *Meanwhilem, the traits of the Infected of Quarantine close resemble certain Special Infected from the game Left 4 Dead (L4D). They include the glowing eyes of the Witch, the pus-filled appendages of a Boomer, the knobby hands and raspy pant of a Smoker, and the crouch of a Hunter. Like the L4D Infected, the CA Infected also sprint towards their enemies within Quarantine. Meanwhile, the Tier 2 Infected in Cabin Fever also resemble the Special Infected, with the Mauler as the "Common Infected", the Charger as a "Boomer"-sort of enemy, the Witch as...the "Witch", and the Enforcer as a makeshift "Tank". *The Infected are also able to use the V,B and N functions. However when used, the commands will come out as unintelligible growls instead of words. Each category of the radio messages makes a different sound. The sounds also differ on what you say, what type of Infected you are, and whether you are a Male or Female Infected. *When areas of deep water were first introduced in Quarantine, a glitch known as the "Super Jump" could be performed. An Infected looks down while in the water and jumps, sometimes resulting in a high backwards jump capable of sending it well into the air . It is now patched as of the 3-9-09 patch. *Just like Fireteam, during every Quarantine match, there is actually music playing in the background. The music is at its loudest at the beginning of the round, and at the countdown at each rounds' end. The track played is called "Zombie Ambience" (found in CA's BGM folder.) *Nexon had originally released only Overdose as a map to play Quarantine. In the trailer, however, Viper and Scorpion are planting a Bomb in the Snow Valley Control room. From there, they begin to fend off the Infected in Death Room, which led to the possibility that it may become possible to play Quarantine in already-existing maps as well. This was proven true after Nexon re-released Showdown and Two Towers as the first new Quarantine maps. *#However, Nexon STILL hasn't released either Snow Valley OR Death Room as playable Quarantine maps. *During the initial release of Quarantine, the whole game was customized to promote the new Game Mode. #The web site's navigation bar was changed in order to feature veins of red. #The log-in screen had been changed to a promotional image. Many Quarantine images are still used today. #The "O" in "Combat Arms" had an Infected in it surrounded by an Infected's reticle. #Last but not least, the CA Loading Screen (with the sprinting soldier) had been replaced by a lumbering Infected, which could also jump when spacebar was pressed. *One swipe from an Infected's claws will inflict around 300 damage. This has been proven repeatedly, since any Infected can destroy barrels, crates, barriers, several traps, and even other Infected in just one hit. #As such, no player is safe from the Infection since they all have a maximum of 100 HP. #In some rare cases, players that lag or have an HP exploit can be "immune" to Infection because their HP meter is bugged or cannot be fully loaded. (See HP Lock.) #Likewise, the Infected are also capable of resisting the damage of OTHER Infected. *The Safe Rooms in Overdose can be glitched/hacked to open prematurely (usually with a Glitch Key). However, if anyone (including the Infected) enters the room before the 1-minute mark, they will die instantly. Only once the 1-minute mark is reached, however, will the rooms be safe to enter. #When an Infected who enters a Safe Door early is Nexowned (as this is one of the only ways that an Infected CAN be Nexowned), they will also start "choking" and slump over, and they will remain floating in mid-air. *There is a rare, but highly-useful exploit in Quarantine that is very difficult to achieve. Every once in awhile, a player may become truly "Infected," usually when they are killed while lagging, or when a hacker performs the kill. #In this state, the contaminated players keep their Infected character models, yet they can wear backpacks, gear, and weapons. They also keep the bonuses of being an Infected; by having the same HP as a Viral Infected, and the speed and stamina of a Host Infected. They also have clear vision, normal voice commands, and the positive effects of their equipment without having the negative ones. (since the Infected can't wear equipment) #The only downside is that they still "look" like an Infected, with glowing eyes, messed-up skin, and bloody footprints. However, they cannot be knocked back or hurt by other players. #An interesting fact about the "Permanant Infected" glitch is that once you become Infected, you actually run ''slower ''as an Infected. Also, you permanantly stay Infected until the game ends. *Another random exploit is when a room is very crowded, and there are only a handful of living players left. #In this strange occurrence, if all but one of the players are Infected, the round will automatically end. #This is because the game will incorrectly read it as a victory for the Infected, and the surviving player(s) will not gain nor lose any points. #If one checks the scoreboard (via Tab), the player's name will be greyed out (as if they were dead), though they are still alive. Also, since the player is the last person remaining, other players rarely notice that he or she was still alive. Media Combat-Arms_11.jpg Combat-Arms_14.jpg Quarentine girl.jpg Combat-Arms_19.jpg|HUG ME! Combat-Arms_20.jpg|Sneaking Up Combat-Arms_32.jpg|About to die Gahh.jpg Quarentine Sign.jpg Category:Game Modes